Listen to your heart
by BlazeStarkRogers
Summary: Tony is Pocahontas, Natasha is Grandmother willow, and all he needs to do is listen to his heart to pick his man. ((Part three of Jailbait!Tony))


Steve contained his glare when the kid was over again. Tony sat next to him and listened intently to his story. He had a feeling the kid knew more about them then what he let on, but he tried not to get ahead of himself. He felt his eye begin to twitch when Bucky wrapped an arm around Tony's shoulder. Bucky caught his eye and smirked, before standing up, saying goodbye to Tony and leaving. Tony hummed quietly, sitting back against the couch.

He knew that Bucky was out to make him jealous. He also new that Bucky was most likely going to try and take Tony from him. He narrowed his eyes at Tony, before he stood up, going to Tony and dragging him to his chest. Tony gave a small yep, before he relaxed.

"What's wrong, Steve? You seem tense." He asked him, looking up with worried eyes. Steve sighed quietly, rubbing Tony's hair. "It's nothing, sweetheart." Tony hummed in concern, snuggling closer to him. Steve pressed a kiss to his hair, before he lead him up the stairs to their room. He hesitated for a moment.

"You know you can stop me at anytime, right?" Tony blinked up at him in confusion. "Of course I do. Why?" Steve sighed quietly, kissing his hair. He didn't answer and moved his hand down Tony's body, before he kissed him deeply again.

It took a few slow thrust and strokes to get Tony to come. He whispered in his ear that he treasured him, before he came in that tight heat. He left bite marks on Tony's collarbone and neck, before pulling out. He kissed him again. Tony gave him a smile.

"What was that about, Steve?" Steve sighed. "I'm worried that you're staying with me because I'm giving you shelter, and not because you want to." Tony frowned.

"Steve, I love you." Steve kissed him again.

"I know."

* * *

><p>Tony hummed as he went to school, dragging his fingers across the snow covered walls. He saw Bucky and caught up with him. "Hey." He said, sliding into the space next to him. Bucky gave him a smirk, grabbing his hand. He lead Tony through the halls. Tony it his lip, before sliding his hand out from Tony's grip. Bucky turned to him,<p>

"What's up Tones?" He asked, raising a hand up to Tony's cheek. Tony frowned. "I don't think we should be holding hands or doing stuff like this if we aren't a coule." He said, moving his face away. Bucky frowned.

"I'm sorry." Tony smiled at him. "It's okay, I just-" He made a noise when Bucky kissed him. His eyes widened and he froze completely, before Bucky pulled away. "Let's be a couple then." He said, smirking. Tony blinked, blushing brightly.

"What?! No- Bucky-" Bucky leaned in.

"Why not?" He asked, looking into Tony's eyes. Tony looked away. Bucky moved his chin so they could look in each other's eyes. "Tell me why we shouldn't be together? I see how you look at me, and I think we should do this." Tony opened his mouth a few times, before he pulled away completely.

"I- I'm sorry-" He said, bumping into the people behind him. He looked at Bucky distressed. "I need to go!" He ran out of the school. He didn't know where he was going, he just needed to get out. He reached a small broken down park, and touched his lips. He could still feel the tingle he felt when Bucky had kissed him. He looked a head, holding his head. He felt so confused. He loved Steve with all his heart, but... Bucky was right. He did feel something for him.

Tony swallowed hard, knowing that he'd have to face him some day. And even worse... He'd have to face Steve when he went home. He took slow deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. He couldn't tell him. He couldn't. Not after how Steve felt yesterday. He bit his lip. He was a terrible liar. He'd have to find a way to keep it a secret. He sighed quietly, pacing the area back and forth. No, he wouldn't go back to school. But... Where would he go?

* * *

><p>Natasha opened her door, furrowing her eyebrows when she saw Tony. "Shouldn't you be at school?" She asked him, letting the teen in. Tony bit his lip. "I should, but... Something drastic happened to me today." Natasha rose an eyebrow.<p>

"What could be so drastic to make you leave school." Tony took a deep breath, taking off his coat and hat. "What if you were in a relationship, hypothetically, with someone you've loved since you met them, and a recent person that came into your life kissed you, making you question your feelings about the person you always liked?" Natasha frowned, sitting next to him.

"Is this what happened to you today?" Tony nodded, before he looked at her. "And I really love the person I'm in a relationship with, but now there's this other person..." She sighed.

"Is this about you, Bucky, and Steve?" Tony froze, a bright blush going on his face. "What?"

"Don't lie to me."

"... Yes." She sighed.

"In the wise word of Grandmother Willow in Pocahontas, listen to your heart, Tony. if it tells you to stay with Steve, then stay with him. If it tells you to go with Bucky, the go with him. I know it may be hard to choose, but you need to do it." Tony looked up at her, tears in his eyes. "But... I don't want to lose them." Natasha ran a hand across his face.

"Sometimes, you need to lose the ones you love in order to go on with the right path." Tony looked down, his shoulders slumping. He knew who he had to pick. He knew who his heart was telling him to pick. He looked up at her.

"I know."


End file.
